A Night of Lust
by Shadaez
Summary: Human X Gardevoir. Lemon. Unwillingly aroused by a Vileplume's poison, Zarl's Gardevoir was releasing a scent of a woman in heat. Part of another story by me.


_This is Chapter 10.5 for my other pokemon fanfic "Maria". So called Lost Chapter. Because it is too lemony to put in the original story. Do enjoy. I enjoyed writing it too. *wink_

_For lost lambs(Haha, lambs! In Mature rating sections!) who chanced upon this story, don't worry. Just note that Zarl is human, your usual Ash or Red kind of protagonist. Maria is a Gardevoir._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Maria held her breathe as she felt Zarl's hands take off her gown with almost practised ease. In moments, she lay bare skinned on the bed, under Zarl, who had taken a predatory stance over her. Zarl leaned down, touching their lips. As their lips touch, Zarl moved his tongue out, licking Maria's lips slowly. Sweet, Zarl noted.

"What..." Maria's words did not make it out. The moment her mouth open for the first word to be uttered, Zarl moved his tongue into her mouth, moving gently around Maria's tongue. Maria widened her eyes, surprised by the sudden attack. Gradually, though, her tongue learned Zarl's movements, dancing a duet with his tongue.

Zarl removed his tongue as suddenly as he had thrust it in, giving a mischievous smile as Maria stick her tongue out, trying to follow Zarl. Moving his mouth down, Zarl gave Maria's neck a wet kiss. With his tongue against Maria's pale skin, Zarl traced his way to Maria's breasts.

"No." Maria managed, then whimpered, as Zarl began to lick on her left nipple. Sucking it gently, Zarl used his hands to stroke Maria's other breast.

"Cute breasts" Zarl said, then nibbled her right nipple once. Maria moaned once, grabbing the bed sheets.

Zarl slide his hands against Maria's milky white skin, following the curves of her waist to her hips. Maria had clipped her legs together reflexively. Zarl slide his fingers along Maria's thigh, forcing her to move her legs apart slightly. The moment she did that, Zarl moved his free hand between her thighs, pushing lightly to separate them. Maria barely resisted; she couldn't. Her legs were never used to stand on, so they had barely the strength to resist.

Zarl froze, admiring Maria's womanhood, blooming in an irresistible shiny pink, her clitoris protruding prominently. Maria moved her hands quickly to cover, but Zarl caught her hand before it managed to.

"Don't look..." Maria whispered, blushing into a deeper shade of pink.

"I wonder how it tastes." Zarl said playfully, then lean down, licking the skin around the pink flower. Maria moaned softly, trying to move herself away from Zarl's burning tongue. Zarl moved closer, then began to lick the petals of Maria's rose, forcing her to moan more audibly. The musky scent began to make Zarl slightly giddy.

"Don't... It's dirty." Maria whispered, trying to move back.

Zarl wondered if Pokémon even needed to bathe, then decided this isn't a time to ask.

"If it is you, Maria, it is sweet." Zarl said, then licked gently again. Maria fidgeted, trying to move back. The moment Zarl moved his tongue away, however, Maria moved desperately downwards, searching for Zarl's tongue.

Zarl smiled, then moved forward again, this time thrusting his tongue into her sacred region. Maria began to make muffled moans and whimpers as Zarl moved his tongue inside wildly.

Maria began to arch her back, pushing against Zarl for more contact as more of her love juice flowed from her womanhood. Before she knew it, Maria was echoing her moans, running her fingers through Zarl's purple hair, holding onto him, so that his tongue does not leave again.

Zarl gave another mischievous smile. Moving back slightly, using both his thumbs, Zarl held the pink folds apart, and began to lick and suck on Maria's clitoris, eliciting wilder moans from Maria. The moment Zarl felt Maria tighten her grip on his head, Zarl grazed his teeth over the sensitive organ.

"Zarl!" Maria cried weakly, then began to spasm with pleasure as her internal floodgates burst open, her rose contracting in climax, sending sweet essence onto Zarl's face. For a moment, Maria lay on the bed, the aftershock of her orgasm sending shivers through her.

Zarl sat in front of Maria, staring at her pale body. For a moment, they stared at each other.

"Forgive me." Zarl whispered, then pulled his pyjamas off. His erected member jerked uncontrollably, pushing beads of clear liquid out.

"Not so fast..." Maria whispered, unable to move.

Zarl took on a predatory stance over Maria again, then pressed the head of his member on Maria's glistening opening. Moving slowly, Zarl pushed his member into Maria, pushing through her hymen.

Maria grabbed the bed sheet, biting her lips in pain. She had underestimated Zarl's girth.

Zarl grabbed Maria's arms, surprised to find himself at the verge of orgasm. Leaning down, Zarl began to kiss Maria, fill her mouth with the taste of her own essence. Carefully, Zarl began to thrust Maria, feeling her smooth, silky walls pulsate against his member, willing him to orgasm.

Multiple telekinetic tendrils began to encircle Zarl's body, titillating him further with its movements. Maria whimpered, surprised to feel herself unable to control her powers. Those tendrils were instinctive, encircling Zarl without being controlled.

Gradually, Zarl began to thrust more quickly, kissing Maria wildly. Maria wrapped her hands around Zarl, pulling him deeper with each thrust. The pain had faded to pleasure. A familiar feeling began to approach. At the same moment, her sensitive insides felt Zarl's member twitched.

Maria felt her instinctive tendrils beginning to tighten its grip around Zarl. Her first thought was to resist this mating instinct. Yet, the feeling of Zarl's lips leaving hers made Maria release hold of her instincts. The tendrils began to move more quickly now, no longer restricted.

Zarl felt his mind beginning to blank out. Pulling desperately, Zarl tried to move his member out. To his surprise, the telekinetic tendrils pushed him deeper into Maria. The feeling of Maria's insides contracting around his member was the final strike. Zarl felt his vision dissolving into a multicolour mosaic, as every muscles of his body tensed, his member spurting deep into Maria.

Maria tightened his grip on Zarl, making a muffled cry as she orgasm the second time, feeling hot fluid within her.

Zarl pulled his member out quickly, only to spurt white fluid over Maria's body. Falling sideways, Zarl lay next to Maria, breathing in short bursts.

As both calmed down from their orgasm, Zarl turned, watching Maria.

Maria smiled back, mildly surprised that she wasn't nervous of her bare body anymore.

"Why did you push me in?" Zarl asked softly, brushing Maria's green hair back.

"Because I wanted some of you to belong to only me." Maria replied. She had allowed her instincts to push Zarl into her.

Zarl smiled, then used his pyjamas to wipe the white fluid from Maria's body.

"Why can't all of me belong to only you?" Zarl said.

"Not everything lasts forever." Maria whispered, moving forward to hug Zarl.

Zarl sighed softly, holding onto Maria, as both lay in bare skin, watching the moonlight stream into the room through the window.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_There you are. Personally, I find the Gardevoir mating instinct part (telekinetic tendrils) interesting._

_Apologies to females if I had described the female anatomy wrongly. I am male, and too underaged to come into 'live' contact with them._

_I read somewhere that females and males have entirely different arousal process and orgasms. Makes females really mysterious and exciting creatures, don't you think?_

_Okay, enough of the bullshitting at Author notes. Do rate and review. Oh, and continue or begin reading "Maria"~_


End file.
